


金陛下和他的后宫（有缘见）

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 3P和NP [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-06-15 09:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19610794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 一个非常贵乱的脑洞，关于jby陛下和豆皇后、羽贵妃、陈妃、周嫔&车贵人全员戏精，只有金陛下是真的清纯小可爱（应该算是长一点的段子，画风非常非常非常雷，不发lof了，有缘见cp是all天，有比较明显的三方三，有微量牛x豆自由心证与真人真事没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎想，全是我胖虎的错真的非常非常非常雷，不要随便点也不要骂我（并没有人那么无聊





	1. 1&2

**Author's Note:**

> 这个药丸的宫廷结构大概是这样的：  
> 桶=隋文帝，聪哥是她的皇后（今天也是催婚葱桶的一天呢  
> 继承人是jby=隋羊帝，爱好是买驴（不  
> 堂兄江哥=江都王，总觉得宫里一群妖艳贱货要带坏天宝宝  
> 豆=皇后，特别有母仪天下的气质（不  
> 牛（豆的族兄）=羽贵妃，标准宠妃（不  
> 三=智妃，一心向学，无心争宠  
> 方=知嫔，和智妃穿一条裤子（不），特别有文化  
> 车=车贵人，被江哥推荐，塞进宫里，只想做个安静的美男子  
> 鸭/阿狸/Samarin：罗刹国的王室子弟，来宫里做客，总是很状况外

1

却说那羊帝步入小花厅之时，已有数人在内，纷纷起身与他见礼。羊帝于上首正中的驴座坐定，其右一张椅子乃是皇后的，皇后之右下首乃是贵妃宝座，两张椅子皆还空着。左下首智妃陈氏与知嫔周氏共坐一席，贵妃座次之下的一张席位坐了新入宫的贵人车氏，车氏对面乃是罗刹国来作客的三位王室子弟，大公科尔亚达氏、公爵阿列耶夫氏与萨马林氏。

那智妃见礼之时神色略为油滑，他惯常如此，羊帝也不放在心上。智妃今日又简单穿了一套白鲸色短褐，仍是出自HM织造局的手笔。他身侧的知嫔神色淡淡，嘴角却略微勾起，倒像羽毛笔尖儿似的把羊帝的心刮擦起来。人曰“要想俏，一身孝”，这知嫔穿了素净的月白色长袍，以灰色缠枝莲暗纹点缀，仅饰以一条玄色腰带，也不戴配饰，自有一番公子如玉的风度，看得羊帝心中痒然。

车贵人生得高大，却是个颇为守礼之人，此番初次参加宫中小宴，便穿了极庄重的重紫蟒袍，不想小宴时众人皆穿得随意，倒令他有些局促。他与羊帝见礼之时执的乃是弟礼，口称“金兄”，羊帝亦呼其为“车弟”，问他宫中生活可习惯否、嘱他在小宴上无需拘礼。智妃知嫔听了二人称呼，心下疑惑，面上却不敢显露。而那三位罗刹国的公子汉话不好，倒也未听出甚么不妥。

礼毕，众人坐定。羊帝笑道：“都知道今日有平日里少做的美食，你们来得倒是都快！却不知皇后与贵妃为何还未入席。”智妃道：“离开席之时还有半刻钟，许是路上赏景耽搁了。”羊帝颔首道：“今日既有三位客人在，不好怠慢。不如先上些高丽炸鸡来，也好教车弟品鉴宫中厨子手艺正宗否。”知嫔扑哧一笑，道：“陛下自己想吃炸鸡，却拿车弟弟与三位公子作由头。”羊帝赧然。此时已有传膳宫人端了高丽炸鸡，佐以盛在薄胎瓷碟里的酱汁，香味四溢，众人便也细细品尝起来。

话分两端，那厢还未入席的皇后与贵妃正一道朝举办小宴的御花园小花厅缓步而行。这皇后宇野氏原是东瀛国的王子，如今方及冠。其身量虽小，面容却精致可爱，一双大眼尤为灵动；又兼有一件与其身形颇为不符的伟岸宝贝，这些年来倒也把羊帝吃得死紧。他与羊帝乃是竹马成双，当年与还是太子的羊帝金博洋瞒着众人私定终身，二八年华便偷偷滚上了榻。羊帝带他回宫探其母隋文帝的口风，只说是至交好友。文帝见宇野氏生得可爱，又与羊帝少年相得，拊掌大笑道：“真吾儿婿也！”二人忙道：“我二人只是好友。”文帝将眉一挑，道：“行过周公之礼的好友么？”二人便垂首不言，正似那打蔫的白菜。文帝便立时为二人完婚，又传位于羊帝，自己则与皇后韩氏四海逍遥去了。这宇野氏便坐定了中宫之位。

贵妃羽生氏乃是皇后族兄，自少时起便以美貌闻名海内，文武皆大成，羊帝自幼便倾慕于他，尝谓左右：“甚矣！羽生之貌。”因其过门晚于皇后，便屈居贵妃之位。然其与皇后倒是兄弟相和，二人皆有盛宠，又同心同德，便将羊帝后宫牢牢把持于掌中。

只见皇后绞着帕子，轻声道：“离开席不过半刻，以博洋的性子，怕是早早就到了。”贵妃哂道：“他必然有自个儿寻乐子的法子，现下怕是领着众人，背着我们偷吃什么美味呢。”皇后听他一语双关，心下戚戚，叹道：“前年是陈氏，去岁是那周氏，如今又新纳了这车氏贵人。”贵妃却道：“我却觉着天天对车氏未必……。车氏是我师弟，我对他倒也知道一二。他性子平和，进宫未必是他本愿，此事原是江都王的意思。”停顿一二，又道：“天天最听他江哥的话，既是他的意思，怎会拂了他的面子。然则你位掌昭阳，又深得文帝之心，谁能越过你去，且宽心罢。”

皇后道：“哥哥明知我不是这意思。……即使博洋如今对车氏没存甚么心思，新鲜的男孩儿时时在他面前打转，难保他不动心。”贵妃道：“菜肴虽好，却也不是道道都需尝上一二的。左右不过封了个贵人，也算过了明路，你且丢开手罢。……倒是那罗刹国的三位公子，他是何意？”皇后蹙眉道：“他未曾与我细说，只说那三人时常与他切磋4Lz。”贵妃哼道：“另两人还好，我看他与那萨公子却是眉来眼去，怕不是起了心思，切磋到榻上去了罢？”皇后道：“依我看，暂时也不过是眉来眼去，旁的事儿倒也没有。”说话间二人已走到小花厅门口，自有宫人唱曰皇后贵妃驾临。皇后便悄声对贵妃道：“罢了，此事我再去探探他口风。”二人便一同踏入厅内。

2 

皇后、贵妃既入得殿来，众人起身恭迎。二人先与羊帝见礼，待落座后，其余众妃及罗刹国的客人再与他二人见礼。那贵妃着一袭饰有金色鹰羽的黑色袍服迤逦而来，动则妩媚玉貌绮颜，静则凛然恍若谪仙；皇后则穿一件松针绿的宫缎上衣，简单缀些钻石，倒与羊帝今日随意穿的正红色上衣有些登对；举手投足间却别有一番流丽风情，站在那姿容绝世的贵妃身边也丝毫不落下风。这二人携手而来，实是极为养眼的场面，看得羊帝心荡神摇，一口炸鸡差点卡在喉咙里，只得喝下一口茶水，道：“见你们不来，我等便先用些点心，以免招待远客不周。”

贵妃笑道：“既如此，是臣等的不是了。当自罚三杯。”便与皇后各自饮了三杯阔落，众人皆道皇后、贵妃豪爽，亦陪饮一杯。皇后却心说谁家上点心是炸鸡，又看那羊帝吃炸鸡吃得忘情，嘴唇沾了一层油脂更显红润，颇为意动，心道：吃个炸鸡便如此风情，合该给他吃些别的物什。

羊帝见他盯着自己嘴看，只当他是想吃炸鸡，传膳宫人竟忘了给皇后和贵妃添上炸鸡，也真真是渎职。便笑道：“昌磨巴巴儿地看着寡人这儿的炸鸡，好似寡人短了你的肉食似的。”说罢夹起一块炸鸡，放进皇后面前的盘子里。皇后笑着谢道：“陛下给夹的炸鸡原是比臣自己夹的要好吃许多。”却也不动筷。羊帝与他少年夫妻，自然明白他意思，宫中小宴无甚外人，更无那些动不动就要请祖宗礼法的老臣言官，便直接以二指捏了一块炸鸡，送到皇后嘴边。皇后以口衔了，又以舌尖蜻蜓点水般舔他指腹。羊帝面上微红，皇后却面色如常，递过一块帕子，道：“陛下快擦擦罢，一手油腻。”羊帝讷讷接了。

贵妃在旁笑道：“臣斗胆问陛下与皇后今年贵庚？”皇后道：“兄长这是也想要吃炸鸡呢。”贵妃较羊帝年长几岁，羊帝在他面前总有些孩子般的娇嗔，便把炸鸡盘子往贵妃那边挪了，道：“寡人与皇后年岁尚小，要羽生哥哥喂呢。”贵妃也不扭捏，真给他二人各喂了一块炸鸡。

智妃与知嫔早习惯了上首三人打情骂俏，只作不见，默默吃自己面前的菜；车贵人虽未见过这等阵仗，却也不欲掺和，眼观鼻鼻观心地给自己添茶。那三位罗刹公子却以罗刹语窃窃私语起来，只道这天朝真是礼仪之邦，吃个炸鸡也有这许多的规矩。

宴至酒酣耳热之时，传膳宫人给众人各上了一盅虫草花炖乌鸡，知嫔面前却比别人多了一小碗漂着红油的麻辣烫，辣香扑鼻，引人垂涎。只听皇后对知嫔笑道：“前些日子听陛下说小周弟弟近来喜好这麻辣烫，便请厨子做了一份，请小周弟弟随意尝尝。”这“小周”原是羊帝对知嫔的爱称，别人皆叫不得的；但皇后乃是正宫，与羊帝自是夫妻一体，谁又能为这一声小周去寻他的错处。

羊帝亦道：“这麻辣烫香气四溢，皇后有心了。却只与小周做了一份，我等都没这口福，足见昌磨你对小周实是十分偏心了。”皇后笑道：“宝剑赠英雄，红粉配美人。他既爱这一口，宫中又少做辣菜，今日小宴，少不得给他解解馋。”智妃却心道不好，他坐得与知嫔最近，一眼便知这碗麻辣烫的辣子放得颇足，哪是知嫔这个半吊子华人吃得的，真吃下去怕是要殿前失仪，不吃又是拂了皇后好意，更为难做。他悄悄把眼看那知嫔，却见他气定神闲，想是已有应对之策。

只见知嫔起身，对皇后拜道：“昌磨哥哥有心，竟着人做了这‘三炸油’来，给我这不懂美食的人吃了，却是暴殄天物了。”羊帝一听，奇道：“小周所言之三炸油却是何物？”此言正中知嫔下怀，他又朝上首一拜，方道：“臣近日无事，翻阅《随园食单》，其中便有记载，这三炸油乃是蜀地名物，做法也不难，只取那焙过的干辣子碾磨成粉，分成三份。一份以二三成热的温油浇之，取其色泽之红亮；一份以四五成热的油淋之，取其本味之香辣；最后一份以七成油温的热油泼之，取其香味之隽永。再将这三份油泼辣子混合，这色香辣俱全的三炸油便成了。其做法虽不难，却也有些繁琐；加之宫内众人多不食辣，为我口腹之欲，昌磨哥哥竟专门请厨子准备这三炸油，教我实在感动。”

羊帝咂舌，侧身对皇后道：“小周自言不懂美食，若这是不懂美食，我等平日里吃的便尽是石头了！——麻辣烫之事寡人也不过随口一提，难为昌磨还记得。”皇后垂目笑道：“臣既执掌宫权，少不得要多为众人考虑，只恨自己才能微末，难尽其事罢了。”又对知嫔道：“准备之时也不知是否合小周弟弟的口味，如今看来竟是合了。快不必站着，坐下吃罢。”知嫔施然重新落座，当着众人的面吃了数口，大赞几声，又面不改色地将剩下的也吃尽。智妃在旁看得胆战心惊，忙悄声道：“你也不必吃得如此干净罢！快喝些茶水。”知嫔拿过宫人新上的茶盏，饮了一口，笑道：“咱们北京人也不是不能吃辣。”智妃看他面色如常、神志清醒，知他无事，便将悬着的一颗心放下了。

————

注：

 **[1]** 大家的衣服请想象18/19赛季各人的costume。

 **[2]** 小周偶尔会在ins story发一些中餐并配上中文，比如麻辣烫和牛肉面。

 **[3]** 《随园食单》是清朝诗人、散文家袁枚撰写的一本食谱，系统地论述烹饪技术和中国南北菜点。该书出版于乾隆五十七年〈1792年〉，是有关清朝饮食的重要著作。（<\---摘自wiki）

《随园食单》里当然没有讲辣椒油怎么做。这个出处是小周随口瞎扯的（明明是你随口瞎扯的），在下一章会解释。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吃炸鸡的jby真的太社情了，想吃掉他（  
> 不出意外的话明后天会有第二章，没错这东西居然还有第二章（


	2. 3&4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章的重点（？）cp是三方三&豆天。  
> 是豆天！站定矮攻不动摇！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就是个搞笑+满足自己恶趣味的无聊段子（

3

却说是夜知嫔独自去智妃所居宫室寻他，也不着人通报，径自入了内殿。那智妃正在书房伏案写字，面前一本青皮儿活页册子并两本典籍。知嫔绕到他身后把眼一观，一本摊开的是《实验医学研究导论》之英译本，另一本封皮上却是西语，知嫔识它不得。见他来了，智妃也不停下手上动作，只唤了一声Vincent，乃是知嫔的美利坚名字。

知嫔也不见外，拿过那本西语书册，道：“看来我倒是扰了你夜读。”智妃只道：“那是我近日新得的《征服新西班牙信史》之原本。”知嫔赞道：“如此倒是件宝贝。”智妃将毛笔搁下，笑道：“你来找我，怎是打扰。又不是陛下。”知嫔哼道：“你嘴上倒是把他嫌弃得紧——买AJ鞋的时候却又要与他一道了。我且问你，若是皇后深夜来寻你，你又有何说辞？”智妃道：“自是令宫人回报曰旧伤复发，业已睡下。”知嫔道：“夜深露重，皇后那可怜见的一丁点儿，在你宫门口进来不得，你不心疼？”智妃见他阴阳怪气，也不知何处开罪了他，想是他在宴上被皇后为难、心中有气，忙捉了他手道：“皇后深夜来寻我做甚？——这夤夜来访的自然只有Vincent你了，我这宫里你可不是来去自如？总没有教你等着的规矩。”又亲自给他倒茶。知嫔虽嫌他油嘴滑舌，这番温柔小意却也受用，便也不再出言讥讽。

智妃又取了西洋棋来，二人便在书房供人小憩的矮榻上摆了棋盘对弈。往来几回后，智妃道：“皇后这回是发了甚么癔症？他惯常是要做‘好好先生’的，今日怎忽的发作于你？”知嫔冷笑道：“我怎知道？我可没招他。——左右那呆子也只当他是惦念我、为我好呢。”智妃听他称羊帝为“呆子”，掌不住一笑，道：“我方才寻思许久，怕不是陛下近日老给你ins点赞，皇后吃味了呢。”知嫔道：“谁教他与贵妃端着架子，说甚么没有社媒呢？乌眼鸡似的。”吃了半盏茶，又觉出些不对来：“你也是胡言乱语了，近日陛下给你点的赞可比我多。”

智妃给他添茶，道：“方才我便想问你，那一碗麻辣烫下去，你竟面不改色，倒叫我刮目相看。”知嫔哼了一声，道：“皇后也算手下留情，那碗倒也不大。”智妃道：“我竟不知你何时练出这一手吃辣的本事来。”知嫔道：“嗟！若不是灌了那半盏茶，我便要殿前失仪了。”智妃奇道：“此次小宴上的是庐山云雾罢？这般寡淡，能顶甚么用？”知嫔道：“趁我胡扯甚么随园食单的时候，早教人偷偷换成半凉的野山茶了。那茶又苦又浓，倒是救我于水火。”智妃心下赞叹他急智，又想起一事，问道：“那甚么三炸油，真载于《随园食单》么？”知嫔抿唇笑道：“自然没有。我就知道骗不得你，糊弄糊弄那呆子却也够了。”智妃失笑。

知嫔又道：“陛下与车贵人之事，你如何看。”智妃道：“众人皆知车贵人入宫乃是江都王的意思。陛下将他迎进宫里，却以兄弟之礼相待，莫不是不好他那口。”知嫔道：“陛下好的却是哪口？”二人皆默然。智妃见知嫔垂目之时眼睫似一片鸦羽，在昏黄烛火下影影绰绰，一时目眩神迷，道：“匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。皇后怕是见你芝兰玉树，便要寻你的不快呢。”知嫔道：“若说甚么芝兰玉树，他却该去吃贵妃的醋了。”又哂道：“他们兄弟倒总是一条心的。我却向来疑惑，贵妃这般人物，怎愿偏安一隅、不去争那中宫之位？”智妃道：·“陛下在潜邸之时便与皇后交好，后又有文帝主婚，贵妃过门却是在那之后了，自有先来后到的规矩。——皇后是陛下的头一个，总是比别人不同的。”

闻言知嫔大惊，道：“我来得晚，许多宫中秘事倒也不甚清楚：陛下的头一个竟不是贵妃么？”智妃被他吓得一口茶全喷在棋盘上，慌忙寻了帕子来擦，又道：“你从何处听来的胡言乱语？”知嫔道：“陛下与贵妃亦相识于微时，陛下自幼便倾慕贵妃才貌，这不是人人皆知的么。”又压低声音道：“皇后虽与陛下青梅竹马，那时到底是个毛头小子……”智妃忙道：“这话教宫里老人听了去，可要笑你不晓事哩。实话与你说，前两年陛下喝多了阔落，自己与我说的，说那时……”却是将身子凑近知嫔，贴着他耳朵把话说了。

待他说完，知嫔红了脸颊，啐道：“你可真是‘百晓生‘，万事皆瞒不过你呢。”智妃道：“有一物我却总是不明白的，你待我究竟是何心思？”知嫔道：“何必问我？上回大宴你为皇后弹那曲《月光》，不如去问问皇后待你是何心思。”智妃叫苦道：“好弟弟、好祖宗，还不是因你吟甚么’月冷波寒‘，与皇后又有何关系？”知嫔面色虽仍冷着，心下却已熨贴了，便也不把那智妃推开。智妃见他松动，忙趁热打铁道：“我近日寻到了《孙子算经》的译本，便放在内室里，不如与我一道观览。”知嫔道：“大晚上的，谁巴巴儿地与你来算甚么鸡兔同笼。”智妃苦笑道：“我与你同笼，总行了罢？”便扯着他往内室去。知嫔也不挣开，由着他去了。

4

这日却是十五，按例当宿在皇后宫中，宴罢，羊帝便和皇后一道回他宫里去了。他二人自微时便一路相携，又是少年夫妻，私下里从不用甚么帝后敬称；今夜皇后却举止恭敬、神色冷淡，也不肯同他一道沐浴了。羊帝心知他是因纳车贵人之事心中不快，也只好忍着。待宫人退出寝室、二人独处之时，羊帝便亲自伺候皇后宽衣，道：“车弟是江哥举荐之人，我不好推拒。我只当他是弟弟，这几日我瞧他自个儿也随意，咱们当他是位贵客，好好养着便了。过段时间，车弟许是自寻了出路，许是有了中意的人，我便与江哥去说说，好生送他出去。”

皇后由着他动作，闻言只低眉顺眼道：“全凭陛下的安排，臣哪敢有甚么主意呢。”羊帝叹道：“你还是在怨我。”皇后道：“车贵人便也罢了，那三位罗刹国的公子，陛下又是甚么意思呢？方才宴上臣与兄长瞧着陛下对那萨公子青眼有加，若是有意，收进宫中便了。私相授受，少不得教人看了笑话。”羊帝这些日子确是与那萨马林氏私下交换了几样时尚单品，他扪心自问，私情乃是没有的；但皇后此时提起，他亦有些心虚，忙道：“我不过是与远客聊得投机，拿些玩意儿换着顽罢了，绝没有旁的心思。”说着又去解他衣襟。

皇后推开他手，淡淡道：“陛下不必顾及臣与兄长的意思。想来陈、周二位弟弟也不是不能容人……”羊帝知皇后虽温言软语，却是已动了气了。却见那皇后竟红了眼眶儿，声音亦有些微颤抖：“我还有甚么要求呢？明明最初只有你我……”又背过头去，似是不想让羊帝看见他泪珠儿滑落。

羊帝自小便最怕皇后落泪，偏那皇后又是个爱哭的性子，每每教他手足无措。现下亦是如此，羊帝思忖一番，只得也拿出杀手锏来，自个儿将内衫脱了，赤条条地往榻上一倒，一边滚来滚去，嘴里“昌磨”、“磨磨”的乱叫。见皇后转头看他了，一米七的大个儿便往皇后怀里一滚，拿雪团子也似的双臀去蹭他下身，又捉了他手覆在自己小腹，撒娇道：“我晚上吃多了炸鸡肚子疼，你给我揉揉肚子。”

皇后心中有气，虽被羊帝弄得心头火起、胯下鼓胀，却不欲这般轻易放过他，便仍只作冷脸。羊帝只得加码道：“惹你烦心，原是我的不是。……今夜我全由着你便是了。”手上亦十分乖巧，伺候起皇后的玩意儿来。皇后被他弄得破了功，道：“既如此，我也只有一个心愿。”羊帝忙道：“说好今夜全部由你，我不反悔。”皇后便道：“方才看博洋吃炸鸡的样儿，想是十分美味了。我却觉得自家兄弟不比那炸鸡差，就请博洋也来品味一番罢。”说罢，自己倒脸红了。羊帝心想：此人明明在占我便宜，为何却弄得是被我欺负了一般。但皇后这般一面说浑话一面害羞的模样最惹他痴迷，他本就于心有愧，又被皇后一双幼犬似的眸子迷了心智，便也就听话了。

————

**注：**

**[1]** 《实验医学研究导论》是18世纪法国生理学家Claude Bernard的著作。

《征服新西班牙信史》，由十六世纪的西班牙士兵贝尔纳尔·迪亚斯·德尔·卡斯蒂略所撰，内容是卡斯蒂略参与中美洲（即新西班牙）征服战争的全部过程，当中包括了筹备经过、征服人员的组成、武器的配置，以及无数次战争的情景。此外，又记载了阿兹特克的政治军事、社会民情、经济文化、风土人情。（<\----摘自wiki）

 **[2]** “月冷波寒”出自宋·林外《洞仙歌》：按玉龙、嘶未断，月冷波寒。

这段故事大概是，某次大宴上小周吟诗提到“月冷波寒”，三哥为了应和他，弹了《月光》，但小周觉得他这是在应和豆。（三豆是没有的，真的没有

~~三哥弹钢琴的时候真的很苏了，一点也不猥琐直男~~ （感觉他真是什么都会，可怕的学神

 **[3]** 《孙子算经》是南北朝时期的数学著作，载有著名的“鸡兔同笼”问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想看皇后和贵妃一起把陛下伺候得哭唧唧（突然兴奋.jpg


	3. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp为牛x天+豆x天，有车轱辘，还有微量牛豆自由心证。  
> 画风无比雷，慎入

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老王在此设定里担任陛下的大总管。  
> 这个药丸的宫里的男性打工者（？）不用切蛋蛋的，毕竟宫里已经如此淫乱（不

5

四月秀葽，贵妃羽生氏在加国有些生意，便向宫里告了一月的假，往加国去了。这一月间他侍寝的份例自然归了皇后：近日智妃与知嫔不知在捣鼓些什么，前些日子又被皇后敲打过，自不愿去触皇后的霉头；车贵人又是个见了羊帝便端坐如菩萨的性子。贵妃回宫前夜本未安排侍寝，羊帝自知贵妃归来后少不得要多陪他几天，唯恐冷了皇后教他伤心，便主动去寻了皇后。次日按例原是皇后侍寝的日子，羊帝有心想与他商量、把日子挪给贵妃，皇后却只字不提贵妃即将归来之事，只温温柔柔地给他端了甜汤，一双眼眸顾盼生情，倒看得羊帝不知如何开口了。

待羊帝磨磨蹭蹭把那甜汤喝完，皇后才开口道：“博洋的脸上最是藏不住事。你的意思，我心里是清楚的。前些日子也是我占了哥哥的份例，明日便还给他，原也是应该。”羊帝心下窃喜，嘴上却道：“我总说昌磨最是贤明的。然则皇后之份例怎可轻易变动？想来羽生也是理解的。”皇后把头一偏，垂眸道：“在我面前还装甚么相呢？心里怕是已厌烦了我、只想着好好和哥哥一聚罢。”羊帝陪笑道：“昌磨说得哪里话！我的心意你还不知道么！”便去抓他小手，却被皇后推开。只听那皇后嗔道：“你也不必在我这儿表衷心。今日也不弄你，省得明天累了不得尽兴，又来怪我呢。”竟使了真力气把羊帝往外推。羊帝心知明日定是要被贵妃好一番作弄，不敢托大，只半真半假地黏糊了几句，便自回了寝殿独自歇下不提。

次日贵妃回宫，当晚羊帝去了贵妃宫里，先是在汤池里胡闹了一番，复又穿了寝衣回得殿内。红烛帐正暖、欲要将那用金带钩束着的帘子放下时，却见一人未经通报，施施然入得殿来。羊帝其时已被贵妃弄得双眼迷蒙，然而只是模糊一瞥，便知来人那身量除了皇后不作第二人想；再者说，这宫里除了皇后，又有谁如此大胆，敢在羊帝与贵妃合欢之时径直闯入呢。

只见那皇后外袍里只着一件素色寝衣，怀里还抱着羊帝惯爱置于床头的乔治布偶。皇后也不与二人见礼，只道：“陛下将乔治落在臣的寝宫，臣只好将它送来了，还望陛下与哥哥莫怪。”羊帝看贵妃神色，便知这二人定是串通好了，心道：‘吓！难怪昨日把我放过，竟是在此处等着我哩。’与皇后贵妃二人同时行事虽更为刺激，却总也免不了一痛，故尔羊帝对此又爱又惧。现下他仍存了侥幸的心思，只想着贵妃久旷，未必真愿与皇后分一杯羹，便道：“此等小事如何值得劳动昌磨亲自跑来！我叫老王亲自送你回去，早些歇下罢。”

贵妃却道：“天天好狠的心。没了天天的温度，乔治可睡不好呢。”竟腾了块地方，示意皇后也上榻来。不待羊帝阻止，皇后便已脱了外袍，爬上了榻。幸而那榻做得极大，三人滚于其上，也不显逼仄。

皇后又道：“博洋莫急，我今日可不是来和哥哥抢人的。”羊帝心道你且将你胯下那鼓胀孽物切了再说，又那敢说出来？却见皇后从怀中掏出一本青皮小册子，道：“哥哥不在的这一月里，博洋与宫里的诸位哥哥弟弟可是快活得很呢。”贵妃道：“哦？如此甚好，我倒也想听听是何种快活。”羊帝见他二人一唱一和，心下惊惧，便想躲到榻下，却被贵妃一把捉住了腰，皇后则眼疾手快将帐子放下，教他无路可逃，只得哀叹今日是逃不过这一遭了。

便听那皇后煞有介事翻开一页，读道：“四月初三子时，与车贵人在御花园赏月。”贵妃闻之，竟似十分欣慰般颔首赞道：“师弟是极有涵养的人。与他一道赏月，也是风雅之事了。”羊帝忙道：“不过是喝茶赏月罢了，旁的绝没有的。”贵妃笑道：“哦？不过是喝茶赏月？”羊帝最怕贵妃这笑，虽是姿容绝世，却令他屁股隐隐一痛，只得老实交待道：“还吃了一碟子炸鸡。”贵妃以折扇在他手心轻轻一敲，薄斥道：“师弟素爱养生，你大半夜的拉着他吃炸鸡，可不是害他么。”皇后道：“不过是月下看美人罢了，博洋怕是也没吃出炸鸡是甚么味儿罢。”羊帝苦道：“绝无此事！”却见皇后与贵妃皆嘴角噙笑看着他，只得认怂道：“下回再不敢的了。”

皇后便翻过一页，读道：“四月初七，与罗刹国科尔亚达大公密谈。”羊帝辩解道：“他上月刚娶的亲，我不过是去恭贺他，顺便听他弹弹琵琶。”贵妃道：“科尔亚达大公一手琵琶是极好的。”皇后赞同道：“闻之忘俗。”羊帝道：“既如此，你二人莫再瞎呷甚么醋了。”贵妃道：“方才师弟那条却饶不得你。”竟自不知何处摸出一玛瑙串珠，头上那颗如鸽卵大小，余者则小些，其色温润可亲。羊帝见状大骇，胡乱抓了皇后的手臂哀求道：“昌磨救我！”他这乃是病急乱投医了，皇后既与贵妃狼狈为奸、沆瀣一气，又怎会助他？

羊帝方与贵妃在汤池中合欢，内里还湿着，被贵妃按着塞了一颗珠子进去，倒也轻易。贵妃笑道：“也不多为难陛下，有一桩事便加一颗珠子，好么？”羊帝不语，只呜咽着往贵妃怀里拱，其情态颇惹人怜爱。贵妃便回头对皇后道：“天天真是厉害。我二人的宝贝也吃得，但这小小串珠也能紧紧吸住，还又哭又闹、怪可怜见儿的。”话虽如此，手上却拨弄不止，弄得羊帝心痒难耐却不得满足。

皇后闻言道：“现下正与他翻账本儿呢，哥哥莫要说这等不相干的。”贵妃然其言，连声道：“很是、很是。险些被这小骗子又胡混过去。”皇后便又读道：“四月初九，与罗刹公爵阿列耶夫氏于北苑密谈。”贵妃道：“陛下真是好胃口呢。”依前言将那珠串往前一捅，直捅到其阳心，转瞬即离，又笑道：“臣手下失了分寸，陛下莫怪。如今是两人，便请陛下吃两颗珠子罢。”手下真将那珠串调整一番，只留两颗在体内，不多不少、毫厘不差。

可怜那羊帝被作弄得如砧板上的鱼，此时却还要挣扎，道：“我与那阿狸不过是一道撸狗罢了。昌磨知道的，他那条‘玛斯’——”贵妃打断道：“‘阿狸’却是哪个？”皇后接口道：“哥哥有所不知，其后博洋与那阿列耶夫公爵又数次相约，连爱称都叫上了呢。”贵妃道：“陛下结爱友邦，亦是我朝幸事。”皇后道：“只是不知结爱到了何处去，是否需要备下纳新妃之礼，还请陛下早些告知，哥哥与我也好早做打算，以免事出仓促，落了我朝的体面。”羊帝只觉体内珠子也要烧滚起来，哭道：“我绝无此想！不过是看他家博美可爱，多揉了两下罢了。你们若不喜欢，我再不去了。”

贵妃道：“陛下爱狗之情切切，去便去了。只是不知陛下到底是爱狗，还是爱人？”皇后又在边上泫然欲泣道：“我比那‘玛斯’不如么？还是陛下那‘阿狸’尝起来新鲜，倒让陛下忘了我这旧人了？”羊帝道：“可爱无过昌磨者，他哪能和你比呢。”皇后道：“那公爵萨马林氏呢？陛下去他宫里待了一个时辰，是听了琵琶，还是撸了狗？”羊帝道：“他新得了一只鹦鹉……”贵妃道：“我竟不知天天何时连鹦鹉都要赶着新奇去看呢。”皇后提醒道：“哥哥说话归说话，莫忘了珠子，现下应是四颗了。”贵妃连声称是，手下一用力便又送了两颗珠子进去。

羊帝被顶头那颗珠子抵住阳心，不觉爽叫出声。皇后道：“原是给陛下立规矩的，如今陛下倒抛了我们、自己欢快起来了，真真该罚。”贵妃便放纵那串珠在羊帝体内乱撞，不时擦过紧要之处又不得痛快，直把个羊帝弄得哭泣翻滚、玉体横陈，原是三分真七分假的哭腔也成了七分真。贵妃给皇后使个眼色，皇后便道：“陛下可想明白了？”羊帝哭道：“我知错了。”声音凄凄楚楚，闻者莫不动恻隐之心。

然而皇后与贵妃最是知晓他，此时亦不松口，只问道：“错在哪儿？”羊帝心道我不过与友人赏月听曲、撸狗逗鸟，又未有甚么苟且；但此时再不认怂，怕是轻易逃脱不得，只好委委屈屈道：“以后再不单独与他们玩了。”见那二人但浅笑着看他，羊帝忽而福至心灵，遂扯着贵妃的寝衣袖子道：“这些日子原是我不好，今日便一切由你。”

得了如此保证，贵妃便偃旗息鼓了，皇后却道：“陛下想是厌弃了臣，臣便不在此碍眼了。”便作势要走。贵妃忙将他拦下，执了他手，又将羊帝的手牵来与皇后的手握在一处，道：“天天可也得给昌磨一些好处，不然我也不依。”羊帝于是浑浑噩噩被哄着签下不少丧权条约，当夜自是阵地全线失守，鸾颠凤倒，自不必说。

事毕，皇后伺候羊帝在帐中睡下，贵妃则披衣起身，早有太医院院判在殿外候着。贵妃将人传进殿内，那院判乃是老院判致仕后新提拔的，身量竟比皇后还短小些。院判将早就备着的温养药露献上，贵妃问了几句配方，闻知是此院判新配的药，便随手赏了一盒金锞子。

那院判虽年少却颇为老成，落落大方谢了恩，贵妃由此青眼看他，便多问了几句。院判自幼学医，耳力远超旁人，觉出殿内大帐里有两人气息，心道：‘难道除了陛下，还有旁人？’如此夤夜，与羊帝同在贵妃帐中的，除甘泉宫那位，绝不作第二人想。饶是行事沉稳，窥破如此天机，院判仍是吓出一身冷汗，只觉贵妃话头里全是敲打。待到辞去，已是汗湿后背。

院判去后，皇后掀开帘子出得帐来，又回身将帐子放下，对贵妃道：“有王大人在，内宫之事江都王何愁不知，哥哥何必吓唬这太医。”贵妃道：“虽如此，身边得用的人总还是要忠心为好。”又笑道：“明日早朝我二人怕是又要被参上一本呢。”皇后接了贵妃倒的茶，漫不经心拿碗盖拨弄着杯中茶叶道：“江都王也是为了他好。总之万事以博洋开心为上。”

又取了院判所献药露，闻之清香宜人，在手上一试，滑腻却不溜手，乃是温养之上品。皇后道：“这院判倒有几分本事。今日这涂药之事我便不与哥哥抢了。新制的黑玉药棒我也拿来了，就在帐内。”贵妃道：“那玩意儿倒占了我二人的位置呢。只恨不能再多喂他些。”也不与皇后客气，入得帐内，只听羊帝睡梦呢喃之语犹在推拒，贵妃失笑道：“也不知你是饱了没饱。天天果真最难伺候。”却又细细给他里面涂了药露，又给他掖好被角，才出去与皇后闲话去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸭说自己最近喜欢弹吉他。阿狸有条超可爱的博美叫Mars。Samarin很久以前发过和鹦鹉的合照（虽然我觉得可能拍完就被鹦鹉啄了（划掉  
> 在这个设定里，金陛下与三个罗刹人真的并没有私情hhh


	4. 6&7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有微量牛豆自由心证  
> 再次强调：在这个设定里，金陛下与三个罗刹人真的并没有私情！真的只是好兄弟！ ~~感觉越描越黑是怎么回事~~  
>  再次强调2：本设定里，这个药丸的宫里的男性打工者（？）不用切蛋蛋的，毕竟宫里已经如此淫乱（不

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到的所有官职、制度，有些是借鉴历史，有些是瞎扯，请别当真。  
> 这就是个非常糟糕的脑洞而已（

6

却说那羊帝与贵妃、皇后胡混一宿，不巧次日正逢每旬一回的“旬朝”，羊帝睡得死沉，那里起得了身。幸而本朝规矩，帝后共治，早朝皇后亦是去得，那皇后宇野氏便在卯时穿戴齐整、替羊帝上朝去了。本朝君主并无多少实权，天下诸事自有百官各司其职，又有内阁总领百官。近日又太平无事，朝会不过例行公事。见是皇后坐镇，内阁总理江都王内心颇为不虞：他素来嫌弃宫内后妃妖妖调调、带坏自家弟弟；奈何那傻羊帝被这群狐狸精迷得失了神智，得了自己力荐送进宫去的车贵人乃是端方之人，羊帝却只与他相敬如宾。然而旬朝之时，身为内阁总理自有职责；身为皇室亲王，更不好教百官看到他与皇后起了矛盾，只得收敛心情，只当上首坐了条咸鱼便了。

皇后亦是知趣，百官议事，他也不插话，待到众人交锋罢了，他再将众臣都夸奖一通，寻他毛病不得。下朝之后，再将群臣奏事的折子带回甘泉宫内，用赭色墨汁书以批语，称“赭批”，区别于皇帝之“朱批”。如上所言，本朝军、政诸事，皆有职官议定，君主不过是名义之天子，无论朱批赭批，亦无多少作用，多是批些“悉知”、“甚好”、“依言交由内阁审定”之语罢了。

这厢皇后正批着折子，友野大总管来报曰：“贵妃宫中遣了人来，说是半刻之后便来给殿下请安。”这友野大总管乃是皇后嫁到本朝时带来的娘家人，其外祖母为降嫁的内亲王，与皇后、贵妃多少算是亲戚，亦是皇后心腹，故而以母国身位称他“殿下”。皇后与贵妃议事之时，多不避着他。

皇后将赭笔一搁，浅笑道：“哥哥来得也早。且去沏些茶来，再备些点心，别饿着他了。”友野大总管不解道：“贵妃还未到来，怎知他会饿，殿下何时学了未卜先知的本事。”皇后道：“当然之事，何需卜之。且备着便是了。”那友野大总管满腹疑问，却不好再问，只得领命而去。

不多时贵妃已进得殿内，眉宇间尽是春色。贵妃与皇后乃是从兄弟，在人后素来不行后妃之礼，而代以兄弟之礼。见礼毕，友野大总管上了清茶点心。贵妃双指夹起一块糕点放入口中，赞道：“还是昌磨这儿的点心做得最为细致。”这贵妃生得极为漂亮，素指纤纤，连随意拿块糕点的姿态亦是赏心悦目。皇后却不看他，执笔在折子上赭批，道：“哥哥怎么有空到我这里来，不陪着博洋么。”贵妃笑道：“他方才又受了一回累，少不得要睡到正午，清淡的饭菜点心都给他备着了。他醒来怕也是不想看到我，便来昌磨这儿蹭些吃喝。”

皇后闻言把眼一抬，似笑非笑道：“芙蓉帐暖，哥哥倒是快活，却教我在朝上应付那些老头子。”又将手边一本折子往前一推，道：“左佥都御史今日又参了哥哥一本。”贵妃也不看那折子，只把它推回皇后面前，笑道：“江都王属意的那位二甲第一么？这回又是何等名目？”皇后道：“左右不过以权谋私、祸乱朝纲，之乎者也一通，倒未有甚么实据。”

原来本朝后妃按例亦可以皇室身份参与朝事，除皇后赭批外，羊帝诸妃中贵妃督鸿胪寺事，智妃供职太医院，知嫔在翰林院中领个闲职，车贵人自称才疏学浅，也去钦天监凑了个热闹，做个学生。鸿胪寺掌外宾诸事，虽听着气派，却非是甚么实权部门，稍有不慎，又常为礼部等抓去做个替罪goat（本朝避羊帝讳，凡遇羊字，皆以夷语goat代替）。自贵妃督事以来，行事向来平稳，众人咸服，江都王亦挑不出他的毛病。参他的折子每年都有几本，不痛不痒罢了。

贵妃亲自给皇后倒一盏茶，道：“不过是些陈词滥调，有昌磨护着，我可高枕无忧。”皇后道：“下次若是有人弹劾哥哥行为不端、阻碍陛下上朝，我可不管。”贵妃凑近皇后身边，假意嗅上一嗅，道：“哎呀呀，昌磨这是和哥哥拈酸吃醋呢。要我说，昌磨大可不必妒我，倒是我要嫉妒昌磨呢。”皇后道：“若是怪我在哥哥公干期间占了哥哥的份例，之后还给哥哥便是。”贵妃拊掌道：“你我兄弟，我可不与昌磨计较那些。昌磨却不知，今日清晨你去上朝后，天天一醒来便问昌磨去了哪儿，想得可紧呢。”

皇后面上一红，道：“哥哥说得那里话。”贵妃更贴近皇后耳边，似是在说甚么秘密，悄声道：“方才我弄他时，要他评判我与昌磨哪个更大。他宁肯被我欺负，也不愿在我面前说些好话、哄哄我呢。”皇后用毛笔将贵妃那祸国殃民的脸别开，道：“哥哥实在过分。明知博洋最是皮薄，却要拿这些去臊他。他又不是尺规，那里知道甚么大不大的。”贵妃哼道：“不过是床笫间几句助兴的私语罢了，又不是要他真去量个毫厘不差。与我一月未见，也不肯夸夸我，哪怕是作戏骗我亦好呢。”皇后道：“哥哥此言差矣。那物粗长直翘各不相同，如何比得？再者说，博洋若是轻易夸了哥哥，哥哥便满意了么？”贵妃把嘴一撅，道：“他的心思，昌磨最清楚。你二人倒是夫妻同心呢。”又抓了皇后手腕，道：“我倒是真真好奇。之前从未比过，今日既已提起，便去帐内分个清楚，如何？”皇后挣道：“这青天白日的……”贵妃道：“昌磨自从做了这劳什子皇后，倒染上了一身道学气，都与哥哥生分了呢。”竟是一副泫然欲泣的模样。皇后看了头疼，只得被贵妃半拉半扯着离了书桌，往床榻跌撞而去。

此时友野大总管将殿门一开，见二人如此情状，忙以袖掩面，告罪道：“皇后、贵妃恕罪，臣在殿外通报已久，见无人应答，只好擅闯内殿。只因三位罗刹国的公子递了牌子求见皇后，现已在偏殿等着了，是否接见，还请示下。”贵妃此时已扯下皇后常服腰带，见友野大总管来了，便气定神闲将腰带给皇后缠回去，道：“昌磨快去罢。”皇后瞪他一眼，道：“哥哥既督鸿胪事，便也与我一道来罢。”二人在铜镜前正了衣冠，收拾停当，便由内殿往偏殿去了。

7

入得偏殿，三位罗刹公子与一名通译连忙起身见礼。礼毕，三人中最为年长位尊之大公科尔亚达氏起身道：“我等三人，在贵国宫中盘桓已久。蒙皇帝、皇后二位陛下及诸君盛情招待，却是不敢再叨扰了，不日便将启程回国，特来报与皇后陛下知晓。一应文书，前些日子已送到鸿胪寺官署，想来贵妃殿下也已悉知。”皇后以目询问贵妃，贵妃颔首以应。

皇后便应道：“大公阁下言重了。陛下常与我提起，与三位切磋交游，使他长进颇多。如若无事，还请再留些时日，陛下还有不少事儿想向三位请教呢。”科尔亚达氏道：“我等亦留恋此处，然而母国事务繁多，实在不可再留。日后若蒙两位陛下不弃，必再来叨扰。”皇后道：“既如此，也不好强留诸位。不知三位报了何时启程？”贵妃答道：“便是后日。鸿胪寺已问过礼部，将通关文书发放完毕，沿途官署接应的通知也已发出去了。”皇后道：“如此甚好。三位还未向陛下辞行罢，如若无事，我便与陛下说道，明晚为三位设宴践行。”

三人皆道：“我等悉听皇后陛下安排。”贵妃在旁笑道：“我看陛下前些日子在春宴上还与萨马林公爵一同赏玩彩带，很是相得呢。三位这一离去，陛下少不得要有些寂寞。”萨马林公爵正要答话，被一旁站着的公爵阿列耶夫氏在背后捏了一把。这公爵萨马林氏是个老实人，不解其意，只觉得贵妃既然点了自己名字，不答话便甚是无礼，还欲说话，科尔亚达大公忙接道：“前日我罗刹使者送来谢尔巴科娃女大公的私人拜帖，已送至皇后陛下手中。女大公学识、本事更在我三人之上，又倾慕陛下才学已久，必能与陛下相谈甚欢。”

皇后道：“谢尔巴科娃女大公的拜帖，我已收悉。先时出访罗刹，曾有幸与那位女大公会面，虽方是及笄之龄，才学、武艺却已臻境界，令我折服。又兼端庄沉静，若陛下能与她相识，亦是幸事。”众人便将那女大公交口称赞一番，又说定明日晚间设宴之事，三人便告辞了。

三人走后，贵妃宫里来人报曰羊帝已然转醒，皇后与贵妃便同往贵妃宫里去。外人皆知皇后与贵妃兄弟情深，贵妃宫舍亦选在离中宫最近的一处，走路亦只需片刻，二人便也不乘车辇，安步当车而行。皇后忽道：“这下哥哥可放心了罢。”贵妃笑道：“闻知他三人辞去，昌磨难道不也松快许多么。”原来皇后与贵妃皆疑心羊帝与这三人要生出私情，再仿去岁知嫔故事；而这三人皆出身罗刹皇室，若要入宫为妃，可不是一个嫔位能打发的，对他二人而言乃是极大的威胁。

皇后哼道：“现下确是无事，只怕日后再会，来个‘旧情复燃’。”贵妃嗤笑道：“罢了，咱们陛下就是只偷腥的猫儿，难免在你我眼皮下偷些鲜鱼来吃，总不能将他关进笼里，教他离那池塘远远的。” 友野大总管在旁听着，先是心说这两尊大佛未免担忧太过，闻得贵妃言语，吃了一惊，却也不敢言语。贵妃又道：“走了三位公子，又来了一位貌美才多的女大公，可真是不教人省心。”皇后道：“那位女大公是个端庄的性子，又不过二八年华。对这般女子，博洋素来是当妹妹疼爱的，总比那几位公子好对付。”贵妃然其言，二人却不知这谢尔巴科娃女大公将在宫里掀起多少波澜，却是后话了。

次日晚间，皇后果然设宴为三位罗刹公子践行，羊帝诸妃及江都王皆来作陪。羊帝与这三位公子皆谈得来，又甚喜公爵阿列耶夫氏那条爱犬“玛斯”，三人辞行之时，羊帝便颇有不舍；然而皇后与贵妃每每以羊帝与这三人交游之事做由头，在床笫间向他讨要，弄得羊帝有苦说不出，故尔这三人若是辞去，羊帝倒也松一口气。便只按惯例言语挽留一番，又在席间将不少珍宝赠予三人，次日天明之时又亲至京郊送罗刹使团车马离去，也算全了礼节便了。


End file.
